A digital time switch module in a time-shared telecommunication system has a speech store into which information relating to the separate channels is written sequentially into separate store locations. The speech store is read out with the aid of a control store, so that a calling subscriber, to whom a given channel has been assigned, is connected to a called subscriber, to whom another channel has been assigned. When establishing the connection, the address of the location of the caller in the speech store is written onto the location of the called subscriber in the control store. This known method of establishing a throughconnecting is utilized in public telephone networks where each connection solely takes up one channel. In certain cases, however, the telephone network can be used to transfer information rapidly via a wideband connection which includes several of the network channels. When setting-up this wideband connection, a number of addresses of the calling subscriber are written into the control store on the locations of the called subscriber.
When connecting a normal telephone call, the time taken to write-in addresses is negligible, since only one channel is used and the call continues for a relatively long period of time. In the case of wideband connections, on the other hand, many addresses are written-in for each connection, as before mentioned. For instance, a wideband connection can include as many as 100 channels. The wideband connection can be used to transfer information to a computer or processor, wherein small quantities of information are often transferred with each connection, so that the connection is of short duration. In many instances, the information transferred comprises solely an identification code and simple digital information. Both the large number of addresses and the short duration of the connections means that the time taken to establish and to release connections constitutes a noticable part of the total connection time, which is a disadvantage. The aforedescribed digital time switch module is well known to the person skilled in this art and is found described, for instance, in "Telekommunications, Telephone Networks 2", Ericsson, Televerket and Studentlitteratur 1987, Chapter 9: "Digital Switching Systems".